Unknown love
by Vaporion79
Summary: A girl with a broken heart promises herself to never love again. The fear of hurting like before pains her. But when Sonic starts getting involved, will she be able to open up and leave the past behind. Or will her demons haunt her for the rest of her life. Warning! Will contain sonadow, OC/character, bad language, possibly disturbing themes.(mostly memories) oh and possibly rape.


Hello fellow readers! This is yet another sonic fan fic. The song the OC is singing at the start is how do you love someone by ke$ha but its the nightcore version. The version of puella magi madoka magica ending is specifically the one uploaded by kawaiihomura. Hope you guess will like it!

* * *

OC pov

'How d'you love, how do you love someone!' My voice faded at the end of the song. A few tears ran down my cheek and the crowd went wild. The concerts I featured in were always packed. I appreciate the fandom but, I still don't feel as happy as I used to be. My recent boyfriend broke up with me, or rather it was the other way round.

He was perfect, he cared, looked after me when I was ill, stayed with me when I felt at my worst. But, after a while, he started to care less. 'I'm just out with friends' was his excuse, then, after being my nosy self, I found out he was going out with another girl. And they'd been together for longer than I'd thought. After asking him if it was true and him confirming this I. I just broke down.

That's when I told myself. I wasn't going to love another man. The fear of falling and having my heart shattered yet again was to much to handle.

Leaving the stage I could hear the fans going mental. Another singer gave me a thumbs up, walked on and the crowds screams of excitement grew louder. I just wanted to leave and not have to hear the noise. I'm sick and tired of all this and just want to get away. After changing in the back I start to walk, home? Well, that's if I had a home. I'll find a motel or something to stay the night. A little way down the path my hand brushes past someone and my heart does a little flip or that's what it felt like.

'Who's there?' I demand, I bloody hope its not a rapist. There've been reports of one down here but I'm strong enough, I hope. The person turns round and announces himself.

Sonic pov

'Isn't she amazing Sonic! I'm so glad you took me to this concert!' Amy almost screams next to me. Then practically strangles me as she gives me one of her bear hugs.

'I think it was you who took me. I only bought the tickets.'

'I know but it makes me the happiest girl in the world!' She screams again. The singer that finished just walked off, I think she was crying. I hope she's ok, I'll go check. Wait, what am I thinking. Damn my helpful instinct. It's gonna get me killed one day. Although, I need to think of a way to get away from Amy.

'Hey Amy. I just need to go to the bathroom. Won't be long and don't get lost, please.' That should keep her off my tail for a bit.

'Don't worry I won't get lost. It's you who should worry about getting lost.' Amy laughs at me. Thank goodness it worked. As I weave through the crowd I spot someone in a dark pink hoodie walking at speed down the back path. I'd better warn them, there've been attacks in that place. So I zoom of to find who ever it is.

Walking down the path I soon catch up with them and see that this person is a, well, I think a white wolf. I run to walk next to them but get ahead of myself and brush past them.

'Who's there?' They demand, it's a girls voice but it sounds similar to the singer I just watched. I turn to get a better look. Her fur is arctic white with a dark grey muzzle. A pair of pumpkin coloured eyes stare at me with a cold but scared gaze.

'Sonic, and I came to warn you about-' she cut me off.

'I know this path is dangerous. I know there's a rapist about. I'm strong enough to handle myself.' She snapped with an 'I know what I'm doing' attitude and carried on walking.

'Surely you want to go the other way. Y'know, just to be on the safe side.'

'There's no safe side to anything. You of all people should know that.' Her voice was stern and cold. She threw her shoulder at me as she walked past and then made some sort of remark. Thinking about what she said I find my way back to Amy.

'What took you so long? Did YOU get lost?' She teased.

'Sorta, what did I miss?' I ask, then regretting because I got almost an entire seminar on what songs played.

OC pov

What a sap, trying to warn me like that. How cute. Seriously, if there were an award for sarcasm, I would've won it three times over. To make sure he got my point I gave him a quick shouldering. Then regretted it, as his arm came into contact with mine I felt a strange tingling sensation run through my body.

'Shit, what was that?!' I hope he didn't hear what I said. Pulling out my iPod I turn on my music, turning the volume up enough in my headphones so I can't hear anything else other than my own thoughts.

'Hmm. Radioactive? No. Supernatural nightcore version? Yeh, why not.' I put my headphone into my ear under the fuchsia hood of my hoodie. Some of my falu red, wavy hair flops out.

'For goodness sake! Stay in the hood!' I tell it. What good is that? It's not going to talk back and agree is it?

Soon, I'm out of that desolate area and into a mildly busy street. I spot a motel at the end and check in.

My room has to be number thirteen doesn't it and on the third floor too. One, I hate superstitious numbers and two, I hate numbers relating to Shakespeare. And by that I mean the play Macbeth and the witches. I've not got pyjamas but I do have my rucksack with stuff in. Including a blanket better than this rag of a quilt in my room.

Whilst brushing my teeth I notice something about them in the mirror.

'Damn it! My canines are protruding again. That's why the receptionist looked scared.' I pull at my mouth to get a better look. They're very similar to my snowy cousins, the arctic wolf, and sometimes stick out when I'm not paying attention. Often scaring the poor bugger next to me. There, that's my teeth done. Now I think I'll actually sleep tonight.

Stretching on the bed I feel my right shoulder. I aches for some strange reason, there's not bruise and I haven't dislocated my shoulder recently. Then I remember what happened earlier tonight.

'Damn that blue hedgehog. I barely even touched him and I get an aching shoulder? But, it isn't aching the normal way. I dunno, I'll sleep on the thought.' My stomach then growls and I remember that I haven't eaten anything yet since, lets think. Oh, that'll be lunch. Never mind, I'll get something at the store tomorrow. The motel café smells greasier than the inside of an oil tank. I think some organic apples sound good. Well goodnight.

Sonic pov

Amy has, yet again, convinced me to go grocery shopping with her. The real reason is so I can be her personal shopping cart and gather the food whilst she looks at clothes and shoes with Cream.

I don't mind much, only I was meant to brawl with Knuckles this morning and help Tails with another project.

I'm looking at the fruit and veg then back at the list Amy had scrawled before leaving the house. I swear, if her writing was any less legible it would be a new kind of rune or something.

Walking forward whilst trying to read the words I bump into someone and we both fall over. Must've been a head on collision because I saw her rub her head.

'Oh jeez sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.' I apologise. Then start to help put food back in the basket, everything was organic. Apples, oranges, even the fizzy was organic.

'Th-thanks. I wasn't really paying attention either. I should turn my music down in the shop.' She looks at me as I look up, our eyes lock and she takes a quick breath. It was the same pumpkin coloured eyes from last night, but they looked a lot calmer. Then I noticed that her hood was down and long deep red hair flowed past her shoulders. Not only that but a white bushy tail with a dark grey stripe was curled round the front for a brief moment.

Quick OC pov

I'm walking down the vegetable isle listening to my music, not really paying attention to who was in front of me and walked into someone. It was a head on collision, literally. It felt like he'd head butted me as I fell over, dropping the contents of my basket.

He apologises and starts to help with my food, our hands touch trying to pick up a bag of oranges. I look up at him, my eyes lock with his and my heart practically try's to break out of my chest. It then begins to beat faster and I take a quick breath, then carry on picking up the food.

Sonic pov

'Oh! It's you from last night! I'm sorry for being so blunt back then, I wasn't feeling my best.' She apologises frantically, now looking at the floor as if trying to hide.

'Huh? Ha, it's ok don't worry 'bout it. I was just watching out y'know. It's an annoying habit of mine.' We both stand and she picks up the list I was trying to read.

'This isn't your handwriting is it? I can barely make out the words.' She took out a pad and pen from her pocket then started to write something down.

'No, thankfully mines neater but Amy wouldn't let me write the list this morning.' She put Amy's list in her pocket with the pen and pad then hands me a piece of paper. On it were a list of groceries, milk, bread, bananas and some other stuff. Her handwriting was a lot clearer than Amy's and somewhat rather pretty.

'There, you should be able to get everything now.' She smiled and turned.

'Hey, um, what's your name?' I ask, wanting to thank her properly.

OC pov

"Oh, um. What do I say!? Quick! Think of something!" My brain flows with ideas of what to tell him.

'Pu-pumpkin!' I half shout, he looks rather alarmed at my sudden response. He laughs quietly before we hear someone shout his name.

'Sonic! Have you got the food yet?'

'Uh oh. That's Amy, if she finds out I've only got one item on the list she's gonna kill me.' He turns to me apologetically.

'It's ok. You sort your food out.' Why am I being so nice?! Not that it matters but, I'm not normally this nice to guys. On any other day I would throw them out like garbage unless they were worth talking to. But, he's different.

'Ok then. Thanks Pumpkin, for the shopping list.' He waved then ran faster than I could blink. So he's a runner, eh, cool I guess. At the checkout the woman serving me starts talking.

'You look rather bedraggled dear. Is something praying on your heart?' She said in a half motherly tone. You could tell she was in her very early twenties because her voice still sounded slightly like a teenagers. Rather than ignore her I reply, being polite.

'Oh nothing interesting. Y'know the whole boyfriend trouble thing but I'm over that stuff now.' I barely pay attention to what she's doing other than scanning the food in my basket. So much so that when I'm paying I don't notice her pull a silver handgun from under the till.

'Heh. And 'pumpkin' isn't even your real name is it? Ōkami Rōsō!' She sneered. I look up to find the barrel of a gun at my forehead and I freeze where I am. Sweat forming on my brow, shivers run down my spine. "Shit! I-I'm gonna die." I thought as I saw her finger twitch at the trigger but not quite pulling it yet.

'Prepare to die. Ōkami.'

Sonic pov

As soon as I leave the store with Amy's, and I express, AMY'S shopping everyone inside starts to scream.

'Thank you Sonic!' The pink hedgehog runs up to me and tries to kiss my cheek. Leaning away whilst trying not to fall over is harder than you think and I end up on the floor with Amy finally landing that kiss of hers on my left cheek.

'Ack Amy! There's no need!'

'Oh stop being a spoil sport. Hey, what going on in the food store?' She looks behind me then her eyes widen.

'Amy? What's wrong?'

'Someone's being held at gunpoint! It looks like that singer from last night!' I know exactly who she means and I jump to my feet. Shit! Amy's right! It's Pumpkin! My instinct takes over.

OC pov

That's it, my real name. The last thing I hear is the trigger clicks and it suddenly becomes the most frightening sound in the world. My eyes close at the sound, I expected to feel the floor for a brief second before all life leaves me. But instead I feel a pair of arms round me and strong wind whipping through my hair.

My arms are no longer by my side but round someone's neck. I daren't open my eyes in case this is some sort of amazing dream and in that case I don't want to ever wake up from it. Then, the wind stops. And I'm placed on the ground, the smell of rust and dry soil fills my nose. It's similar to the old construction site round the back of the shopping centre.

I open my eyes and see that it is what I thought. The ground half dead with patches of green. Old steel girders and beams poke out from the ground whilst the frame of a two story house barely stands behind it all.

'Phew. I'm glad I got to you in time. Otherwise you'd have been-'

'Dead.' I interrupt.

'Well I was going to say a goner but if you prefer it that way.' His voice was familiar and there was only one person I knew of that could move fast enough from a bullet at point blank range. I turn to check my assumptions.

'Oh. So it is you then, Sonic. Thanks for saving me. Damn it, know I owe you big time!' I say frustrated, trying hide my embarrassment.

'Hey, you don't owe me anything. I kinda save people for a living anyway.' He pauses, looks around for a second then turns back to me.

'Is it just me or can you hear music too?' Quickly, I start and try to listen to what he can hear. And sure enough I hear music, its like the start of a fight scene. Or like the end song for 'puella magi modoka magica'. Then the same sneering voice from the store speaks.

'So you think you can get away from me that easily? You'll have to try harder than that Ōkami.' She raises the gun, ready to fire.

'Stay back! I'll make sure she doesn't hit you.' The confident blue hedgehog moves in front of me. Tch! I'm not helpless you know!

'It's ok Sonic. I'm stronger than I look.' I say placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back.

'Why do you want me dead? What have I done?' I demand. I would prefer to know why I'm being slain.

'Oh you've done nothing my dear! All I want is your soul!' Her voice changes tone and pitch. Her eyes are wild with hunger and that, disturbing, smile is literally ear to ear. She fires three shots. Pulling Sonic along, I quickly but barely doge them. They ping and spark on some of the old beams.

'Haha! They were just warning shots! Now the REAL fun begins!' The woman laughs, her voice bordering on slightly psychotic or rather completely psychotic! She fires six more times, the bullets streak through the air leaving a silver trail behind them. I throw Sonic behind one of the larger steel beams. Two of the bullets spark off it and I think I heard him yelp in fear.

'Stay where you are!' I command, he will be safe whether he likes it or not. The remaining four bullets turn sharply and chase me like bloodhounds to a fox. "Use shadow claw damn it! Use shadow claw!" My inner self screams. It seems to be the only option at the moment so I turn and thrust my hands forward.

Sonic pov

Cautiously I poke my head round the beam. I can see the woman who fired the bullets falling about with maniacal laughter. But instead of salt tears of, joy, they are made of blood. It's dripping down her face like watery mascara with large droplets forming at her jawline. The site almost makes me want to hurl so I turn to find pumpkin, she's running as fast as she can away from the other bullets. Leading them away from me.

Then she hollers,

'SHADOW CLAW!' With a sharp heel spin she faces the oncoming shots then thrusts both arms forward. From her arms, strange shadow like paws move forward. They are huge and slightly translucent with a purple hue. Large sharp claws protrude from the tips and attempt to swipe at the projectiles. They pass through but slow down massively.

However, I could see this still wasn't enough as they congealed into the one entity and pass through her abdomen. My eyes widen as I choke at the scene. The projectile fizzled out behind her whilst she stumbles back, the woman now laughing more than ever.

'HA HA! THE GIRL IS DEAD, THE GIRL IS DEAD! MY DEED IS DONE! SO I NOW DEPART!' She screams and her body begins to break up. Fall apart like broken china. The woman's sinister laughter also fades, thank goodness. My attention then snaps to pumpkins body laying prone on the ground, I ran over in less than a second to check if what that woman said was true. Then, the back doors to the shopping centre burst open, followed by Amy and Cream.

'Sonic! What happened? Are you hurt?' The pink hedgehog bounds forward but comes to a halt at the site of pumpkins body.

'Mr. Sonic, what happened to the girl?' Cream's innocent voice asks, I dare not reply. Keeling next to the wolf I can't see her chest moving. I place a hand gently at her neck like they do in those crime dramas hoping I get the right place. I'm rewarded with the girls steady heart beat and for some reason it becomes the most relaxing sound in the world.

'Sonic! What's wrong!?' Amy's face half full of rage and half about to burst into tears.

'Don't worry, she's fine. Just passed out is all.' My relief clearly heard through my words.

'Oh dear. I think the best thing to do is take her back home. Then she can rest and get better.' The small rabbit suggests. That's probably the best idea right now, think how hard it would be explain a demonic bullet through the stomach at the hospital. Carefully I pick up pumpkins limp form, Amy holds the door open whilst Cream grabs the girls bag.

OC pov

I awake to find myself on a large white sofa. A blanket covered my body as I, slept? Thinking about earlier all I can remember is using my attack then a sharp burning pain, spear through my body. Not only that but my body aches in new places. Across the top of my back, shoulders, the underside of my legs and my whole of my left leg. Why do I ache so much?

'Gah!' Trying to turn is agony. White spots flash before my eyes and a burning sensation spikes in my stomach.

'Aah! Why do I hurt so much!?' I try and turn again, the pain is unbearable and my hand shoots to press on my sides. My breathing becomes heavy and I feel woozy. Should I try and sleep some more, or bare the pain and explore my new surroundings? Deciding the better of the two, I allow myself to return to a deep slumber.

My sleep is filled with strange dreams. In one I'm lying on the air, a white blanket covers my body and flows by my side like water. Turning my head I see endless white, both in one direction and the next.

I black figure walks up to me, but, what is he walking on? I can hear the sound of shoes on a hard floor but there is no floor to see. He stops just before my floating form and raises a hand. It hovers just above my stomach before slipping out from under a large black cloak with red decoration, it wears a white glove with a gold ring cuff. Then it starts to glow faintly green as the figure lowers the hand, gently placing it down.

My stomach feels warm and the feelings of pain melt along with my sight and consciousness. The last thing I can make out is a pair of ruby red eyes.

I wake up on the same sofa, with the same blanket but not the same view. Someone is sitting on the coffee table opposite, his fur is black and there are red markings on his quill and arms. However he still looks blurry, just a fuzzy blob. Another fuzzy outline comes into view, this time his fur is an azure colour and I recognise it.

'S-sonic.' I croak. My throat is a lot more sore than I first realised. In fact it's starting to hurt just breathing and I cough violently. The ebony hedgehog opposite me gently lays me back down and places a hand on my throat, it was the same hand from the dream and the same warm feeling.

'Thank goodness. I'm glad you're finally awake Ōkami. Oh and, Shadow helped heal your injuries.' the blue hedgehog explains gesturing to the black hedgehog now looking at Sonic as if wanting to ask something.

'What d'you want Shadow?' He sighed. Rolling his eyes at the black hedgehogs sudden, rather sexy smirk.

'You know exactly what. I can tell from your rolling eyes.'

'Sorry, but not with an audience.' Great, so I possibly fancy someone who's gay. I've nothing against that, it's just, I haven't got the option if he is. But I can't fancy him! I told myself I would never love another man! Never again!

'It's ok, I don't mind. Just make sure I'm not looking first.' I yawn pushing myself up. The hedgehog I assume to be Shadow laughs then Looks hopefully back at Sonic who raises an eyebrow at me.

'You don't plan on looking away do you?'

'Sorry but, possible i.r.l yaoi occurrence. Not gonna miss it for the world.' I purr which makes Shadow chuckle again. He reaches for Sonic's arm, catching the blue hedgehog off guard. Then pulls him into a very passionate kiss and boy does he know how to make it look good. Must be the seme.

Right now you won't believe how much the inner me is jumping about and screaming. My cheeks however give me away, I can feel them turn bright red and my tail starts to wag making a soft thumping noise on the sofa.

Shadow pulls out of the kiss to admire his work, Sonic on the other hand looks half surprised and half, well I'm not sure but he definitely looks very happy. Then Shadow turns to me.

'Hope you saw that, wouldn't like to have my handy work wasted.' He smirks.

Sonic pov

'So. Who's the wolf on the couch under a blanket? Not picking up girls as we save them are we?' My friend Knuckles teased.

'Actually, its more she saved me. And no I'm not just "picking girls up"! That's your job is it not?'

'Well normally but, I'm laying off it for now. Need to catch up on my exercise, girls prefer muscle not fat.'

'Seriously!? There is no extra fat on you anywhere, other than Shadow you're also the strongest person I know!'

'Thanks but I prefer to get those comments from girls.' He starts to rummage through the fridge. Letting him forage I walk through to the front room to check on Ōkami and Shadow. I'm finally using her first name now that I know it. I wonder why she wouldn't tell me before? Probably because we barely knew each other.

My pace quickens at the sound of violent coughing and I almost throw the door open. Thankfully Shadow was there as she barely croaks out my name. He placed a hand on her throat to, I only assume, heal her sore throat.

'Thank goodness. I'm glad you're finally awake Ōkami. Oh and, Shadow helped heal your injuries.' And I breathe a sigh of relief. Shadow gives me one of those smiles that says, 'you, me. Here, now'. I don't think so, not with Ōkami to whiteness the whole thing.

'It's ok, I don't mind. Just make sure I'm not looking first.' She says in a half assed tone. I'm surprised by her words and raise an eyebrow in response.

'You don't plan on looking away do you?'

'Sorry but, possible i.r.l yaoi occurrence. Not gonna miss it for the world.' She purrs back, Shadow chuckles next to me but I just ignore it. Which was a big mistake because I could've avoided the embarrassment of what came next. In my ignorance I don't notice Shadow reaching for my arm, his grip is firm as he pulls me close. Then with the other hand he holds onto my other shoulder, stopping me from going anywhere.

He pulls my face close to his, holding the back of my head and massaging some of my quills. Our lips locked together, his tongue reaches into my mouth and begins to explore. Reaching every corner and edge, my tongue darts into his mouth and I begin my own exploration. He always tastes of dark chocolate and strawberries, by reaction my hand reaches to hold his head making the kiss even deeper. My heart starts to pound rapidly, and my head begins to feel very lightweight.

Then I hear another soft thumping but its not my own pulse. It's soft like a pillow on wood, and a quiet panting sound starts to make me wonder if its Ōkami.

Shadow pulls out of the kiss and observes my face, he smiles at my panting expression cradling my head in a warm hand. Turning to Ōkami he asks.

'Hope you saw that, wouldn't like to have my handy work wasted.'


End file.
